


Best of Both Worlds

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout 4
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, mentions of hermaeus mora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding a Black Book in the Museum of Witchcraft, Paladin Danse starts to regret traveling with the Sole Survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in Bethesda hell. I feel like someone should have stopped me on this one.... this is also what happens when i find out my two favorite characters are voiced by the same person. I can't be the only one...?
> 
> disclaimer: Bethesda owns both games, not me.

Paladin Danse had never regretted his decision to travel with Sole. Hell, he would’ve followed her to the ends of the hellish wastelands that had replaced her almost clean, pre-war world. But picking up a black book in the middle of the Museum of Witchcraft was where he drew the line.

Now he stared at his power armor, taken by those hovering creatures for who knows what, forced Sole to her knees in front of what he presumed was their master.

“You are not Dovahkiin.”The Paladin hadn’t been expecting the man’s voice to sound similar to his own.  Judging by the look on her face, neither had Sole.  This stranger was his height but had far less muscle mass. However, Danse knew that the man’s robes were hiding how strong he truly was.

“Why do you sound like Danse?”  The man in question glared at the woman as she defiantly stared up at their captor. _Damn this woman…she’s going to get us killed._

“Only Mora would know.”  Danse tugged at the tight hold the four seekers had on him. One had taken up residency on each side of his built frame while another held firm on his chest to prevent him from turning. The last seeker held his head towards the podium their captor stood beside.

“Mora?” Sole bit as more seekers approached. Danse surmised that they were going to restrain her in a similar fashion.

The man chuckled as his hand went up towards his mask, “You know nothing of Mora and yet here you are, in his realm with your lover.”

Sole choked on whatever comeback she’d had on the tip of her tongue.  There was no way this... this... _person_ could have known.

Danse swallowed as he tried not to think about Sole’s long hair sticking to the back of her neck. Or how her head thrown back as he thrusted roughly into her from behind was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. It was one time, they’d barely begun to...

“Hermaeus Mora is the Daedric Prince of Knowledge.” Danse tried to clench his hands as he searched his brain for the man’s name he’d told them when they’d managed to rise from the floor earlier. “You’re in his realm. He knows all of Tamriel.”  The seeker’s tentacle arms painfully gripped his flesh as he made another attempt to break free or their grip. “It does not surprise me he knows of more realms.”

“Miraak…” Danse’s shoulders strained as Sole used the man’s name, “Please don’t…” Sole was allowed to turn her head in Danse’s direction, “Please don’t hurt him.”

Miraak stepped around the Sole Survivor and crossed the floor littered with book pages to stand in front of Danse.  With a nod, he motioned the seekers away.

“Mora brought you here for his amusement.” Miraak unsheathed his sword and tilted Danse’s head up with the tip gentle enough not to nick the synth’s chin. His next words almost sounded like a harsh acceptance of his own fate, “He intends for me to give it to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> should I continue this? I think this passed sin level a while ago...


End file.
